A Mongolian Tale
A Mongolian Tale is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-sixth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred seventeenth case overall. It is the first case to take place in Medieval Asia. Plot Upon the team's arrival in a 1235 Mongolian yurt village, villager Toduun accused them of killing his son, village chief Argat Noyan. The team was able to convince him to allow them to prove themselves innocent by finding the true killer, beginning by collecting Argat's body, having been stabbed in the neck. Mid-investigation, Kai told the team he spotted a foreigner lurking around the yurts, which turned out to be Spanish explorer Santiago Sanchez. Later, path finder Erhi shot at a rabbit behind the team, scaring them. The team then found enough evidence to find Erhi guilty of the murder. Erhi said that although she had rejected Argat's proposal to her, she was informed by a foreigner staying at their camp who had gotten close to Argat that he was planning to force her into marriage. Valuing her freedom, she followed the foreigner's advice and killed Argat by stabbing him in the neck multiple times with a knife. The team presented her to Toduun, who said he needed time to decide on her punishment. Post-arrest, Erhi confirmed to Jack and the player that Ammon Bast was the foreigner she had talked to. The team then went to the village and found Ammon's phone, which (per Kai) proved that Ammon was resorting to a Plan B, where he was to provide Mongol leader Ogedei Khan with the weapons he smuggled from the Age of Sail. Toduun then told the team that the Khan was in Karakorum and that they needed a gift if they wanted to seek an audience with him. The team then found Argat's leftover money and bought a camel from Sorhon to present to the Khan. Meanwhile, Zara and the player got some fur from hunter Mergen as Orlando needed it to make era-appropriate outfits for the team. After all the events, the team prepared to travel to Karakorum to stop Ammon's plan. Summary Victim *'Argat Noyan' (stabbed in the neck) Murder Weapon *'Knife' Killer *'Erhi' Suspects C317P1.png|Toduun C317P2.png|Mergen C317P3.png|Erhi C317P4.png|Santiago Sanchez C317P5.png|Sorhon Killer's Profile *The killer drinks yak's milk. *The killer has an eagle. *The killer believes in reincarnation. *The killer wears sheep's wool. *The killer has a rash. Crime Scenes C317CS1A.jpg|Yurt Village C317CS1B.jpg|Village Path C317CS2A.jpg|Victim's Yurt C317CS2B.jpg|Yurt Entrance C317CS3A.jpg|European Caravan C317CS3B.jpg|Firepit Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Yurt Village. (Clues: Locked Bag, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Toduun; Victim identified: Argat Noyan) *Talk to Toduun about his son's murder. (Prerequisite: Yurt Village investigated) *Examine Locked Bag. (Result: Victim's Bag) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Flask; New Suspect: Mergen) *Question Mergen about his friendship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Flask found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Yurt) *Investigate Victim's Yurt. (Prerequisite: Mergen interrogated; Clues: Torn Leather, Ornate Necklace of Necklace) *Examine Torn Leather. (Result: Inscriptions) *Analyze Inscriptions. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an eagle) *Examine Back of Necklace. (Result: Mongolian Script; New Suspect: Erhi) *Ask Erhi about her relationship to the victim. (Prerequisite: Mongolian Script unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks yak's milk) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Examine Stranger's Description. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Suspect: Santiago Sanchez) *See if Santiago Sanchez knows anything about the murder. (Prerequisite: Santiago Sanchez identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: European Cavaran; Profile updated: Santiago has an eagle) *Investigate European Cavaran. (Prerequisite: Santiago interrogated; Clues: Merchandise Chest, Victim's Saddle) *Examine Merchandise Chest. (Result: Empty Sheath) *Analyze Empty Sheath. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer believes in reincarnation; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Yurt Entrance) *Investigate Yurt Entrance. (Prerequisite: Empty Sheath analyzed; Clues: Locked Box, Torn Paper) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Flint) *Analyze Flint. (12:00:00) *Ask Erhi if she was engaged to the victim. (Prerequisite: Flint analyzed; Profile updated: Erhi has an eagle and believes in reincarnation) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Portrait) *Ask Toduun about his son's views on Ogedei Khan. (Prerequisite: Portrait restored; Profile updated: Toduun believes in reincarnation) *Examine Victim's Saddle. (Result: Clear Substance) *Examine Clear Substance. (Result: Camel Spit; New Suspect: Sorhon) *Ask Sorhon if she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Camel Spit identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Sorhon drinks yak's milk, Erhi drinks yak's milk, Mergen drinks yak's milk) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Firepit. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Parchment, Broken Shield, Travel Case) *Examine Parchment. (Result: Notes on Parchment) *Analyze Notes on Parchment. (09:00:00) *Question Sanchez about his threatening notes on the victim. (Prerequisite: Notes on Parchment analyzed; Profile updaed: Santiago drinks yak's milk and believes in reincarnation) *Examine Broken Shield. (Result: Repaired Shield) *Ask Sorhon why she broke the shield. (Prerequisite: Shield repaired) *Examine Travel Case. (Result: Open Case Ax) *Ask Mergen if he was running away from the yurt village. (Prerequisite: Hunter's Ax found; Profile updated: Mergen has an eagle and believes in reincarnation) *Investigate Village Path. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Pile of Manure, Bloody Boot) *Examine Pile of Manure. (Result: Bloody Dagger) *Analyze Bloody Dagger. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Knife; Attribute: The killer has a rash) *Examine Bloody Boot. (Result: White Fibers) *Analyze White Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sheep's wool) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Art of War (1/5). (No stars) The Art of War (1/5) *See if Mergen can help us get furs. (Available after unlocking The Art of War; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate European Caravan. (Prerequisite: Mergen interrogated; Clue: Wooden Case) *Examine Wooden Case. (Result: Open Case Furs) *Analyze Furs. (06:00:00) *Ask Erhi if Ammon told her to kill the chief. (Available after unlocking The Art of War) *Investigate Yurt Village. (Prerequisite: Erhi interrogated; Clue: Broken Phone) *Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Ammon's Phone) *Analyze Ammon's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Toduun where to find Ogedei Khan. (Prerequisite: Ammon's Phone analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Yurt. (Prerequisite: Toduun interrogated; Clue: Victim's Cabinet) *Examine Victim's Cabinet. (Result: Coin Pouch) *Buy a camel from Sorhon. (Prerequisite: Coin Pouch found; Reward: MALE Mongolian Headdress, FEMALE Mongolian Braids) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name may be a reference to the 1995 drama film of the same name. *This is the one of only two cases in Travel in Time that does not feature any quasi-suspects, the other being Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered. *This case is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *Although Zara is the player's partner during the investigation, Jack is the one who appears in the player's teammate selection screen when they investigate a crime scene in this case. *In Chapter 1, King Arthur is mentioned. *In Chapter 2, Genghis Khan is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Medieval Asia